Konoha High
by Eraseth
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, King of Konoha. Sakura, who is this? A girl with no backstory at all. And as soon as she enters, she intrigues him. "Get the fuck away from me Uchiha." "Aw why? Are you scared?" "No, I'm just being sensible you bitch!" Non-Massacre, Minato and Kushina are alive, and Sakura isn't a Haruno no more. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you! Yes you! LOL i tried anyway welcome to Konoha High, where Ami's a bitch and Konoha 12 try to kill her many times. Lol, no for you Ami lovers (Which I kinda hope there aren't) please exit to the left, for you Ami haters please stay. And no this is not just to bitchify Ami, this is about Sasuke and Sakura...So yeah? Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...DAMMIT!**

 **Also the thing about Ami before is a lie, I don't care whether you like or dislike Ami just go along with the story.**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Bye Gaara-Kun! Bye Temari-Chan!" I say turning around.

"Hey! What about me?" Kankuro exclaims.

"Bye puppet child." I say waving at him as I put my things into the car.

"WHat! Why am I puppet child?! Why don't I get any respect?" Kankuro says looking at me.

"Maybe because you own a puppet?" Temari responds laughing.

"That's not it! Is it?" Kankuro yells exasperated.

"Bye! Might not see you guys till college!" I yell out getting into the car.

"Sakura-Sama are you ready?" Kabuto asks.

"Yes Kabuto-San, let's go to Konoha and get this over with." I say looking out the window.

 _~Time skip to KONOHA~_

"Would you like any messages sent?" Kabuto asks as I grab my things out of the trunk.

"Yes. Tell Team Dosu, We fight, never reunite. Tell Team Taka, One aim, one goal, and one try. And of course the Akatsuki, Be the chaser, not the chased. And tell Papa, Time never stops, it only kills. They'll understand." I say as I walk away from the vehicle.

"Of course." He nods in reply as he quickly reverses the car and speeds away.

"Welcome!"

"To!"

"Konoha!"

"High!" A crowd of girls exclaim.

"Um..Hi?" I say looking at them. As a a group of three girls head towards me the crowd quickly disperses.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! Nice to meet you. Is this your real hair color? Oh. My. God. It's so soft!" The blonde haired girl says stroking my hair.

"Stop Ino. I'm Ten-Ten!" A girl with twin buns on her hair says sticking her hand out to shake. As I shake it I turn to the other girl.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata." A girl with dark purple hair says shyly.

"I'm Sakura. Just Sakura. Don't call me anything else besides Sakura." I say nodding to them.

"Of course Sakura! Why don't you come with us to the office, then we can show you around, the-"

"I think she get's it Ino." Ten-Ten says as she drags Ino towards the office with me and Hinata in tow.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Hinata as we walk into the hallways.

"Make way! Sasuke-Kun's coming!" Some girl with weird purple hair says (Can you guess who this is? If you can creds to you)

As everyone parts I just stood there...awkwardly.

"Girl! Get out of the way." Ino says as she tries to drag me to the side.

"Why? Just because this person's coming?" I say looking at her.

"Move bitch!" the girl with the purple hair says again.

I whip my head towards her.

"Why?" I ask taunting.

"Because Sasuke-Kun needs space!" she replies glaring at me.

"I don't want to deal with this right now. I just want to get this over with and go home." I say taking out my phone to text Team Dosu.

 _Saku-ra: Save me! This is a hell hole!_

 _Do-su: Of course._

 _K-in: You say this every time Saku..._

 _Za-ku: I find it hilarious that at every school that you move to you always say this._

 _Saku-ra: Well it's true, this bitch says move because some guy is coming. BRUH_

 _K-in: Well you just left Sunagakure didn't you? Didn't you enjoy that?_

 _Saku-ra: Well that's because I've met the Sabaku's before, plus Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are sweet._

 _Do-su: So are you saying that we aren't?  
_

 _Za-ku: I think she means that since we've known her since we were babies_

 _Do-su: That's because we were all born a year before her and then we were there when she was born..._

"You. What's your name." an emo kid says as I look up from my phone.

"None of your business, now let me send a long angry text." I say quickly texting a long angry text.

 _Saku-ra: LET ME GET HOME ALREADY! TELL PAPA THAT I WANNA GO HOmE, LET ME SCREAM AT HIM. THEN I'LL GO STAY WITH THE AKATSUKI IN AMEGAKURE. I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE TO STAY IN KONOHAGAKURE FOR TWO YEARS! OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I CAN'T MAKE IT TO OUR YEARLY GET TOGETHER DURING WINTER BREAK AND SPRING BREAK! I WANTED TO GO TO AMEGAKURE FOR FALL BREAK SO I COULD VISIT AKATSUKI TO MAKE SURE THEY DIDN'T DIE, EVEN THOUGH THEY PROBABLY WOULD HAVE TEXTED ME BEFORE THAT. UGH I'M JUST SO ANNOYED I COULD KILL SOMEONE. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT BECAUSE THEN I'D GET EXPELLED...JUST SAVE ME QUICK._

 _K-in: Only two years Saku, only two. If you could last a few years in Suna with the Sabaku's then I'm sure you'll last._

 _Do-su: Yeah you were only there for like what, two years? Only your freshman and sophomore years right_

 _Za-ku: Yeah that's right._

"Pay attention when someone's talking to you." The emo kid says again.

"So who are you now?" I ask looking up as I quickly type a bye.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Who are you." Sasuke says.

"You don't need to know my name Uchiha. I'll be here for two years, plus I liked Otogakure better." I say shrugging and turning towards the office.

"WAIT! How could you talk to Sasuke-Kun like that. He deserves more respect than you do peasant." The purple haired girl says again.

"Uchiha doesn't need my respect. I liked Itachi better, or maybe Obito, possibly Shisui. Dang I'd even go for Madara" I say closing the office doors.

"Wow Sakura, never knew you could talk down Sasuke like that." Ten-Ten says patting me on the back.

"Um thanks? It might be because I dealt with tons of self-centered jerks like him. Arrogant and selfish." I say as I knock on the door to the principals office.

"Come in!" A voice calls from behind the door.

As I walk in and the other girls file in after me I'm greeted with a sight I planned to see.

"Ah Sakura, Orochimaru told me you were coming today. Welcome, I'm Senju Tsunade the principal of Konoha High. These three will help you throughout the year so do not worry. Just come here if you need any help. Shizune will have your schedule." Tsunade says as she quickly dismisses us.

"D-Does she know you?" Hinata asks as we quickly make it to the secretary.

"She's a friend of my dad. And I met her a few times when I was little." I say as Shizune the secretary hands me my schedule.

"Hinata can you help Sakura around?" Shizune asks.

"O-Okay, can I see your schedule Sakura?" Hinata asks me as I hand her my schedule.

 _AP Algebra II at 7:30_

 _AP Biology at 8:30_

 _AP French at 9:30_

 _Art at 10:30_

 _Gym at 11:30_

 _Lunch at 12:00_

 _Literature at 1:00_

 _History at 1:30_

 _Geometry at 2:00_

 _Calculus at 2:25_

"Y-You have all the same classes as me, and after school you can go select a club to be in." Hinata says handing me back my schedule.

"Sweet!" I say as we walk out to the hallway.

"Sakura let's find you a locker before that and get all your books." Ten-Ten says.

"And maybe you can join Poms and Cheer with me!" Ino exclaims as we find an empty locker next to the other three.

"Some sports as well." Ten-Ten says as I open the locker.

"M-Maybe you can join Student Council." Hinata suggests.

"Maybe I can figure this all later. Now help me get all of my things into my locker, I don't need my literature, history, geometry, and calculus books until this afternoon so I'll leave those and bring everything else." I say as I close the locker and walk with Hinata.

"Aw, well I'll see you at gym Sakura." Ten-Ten says waving to me as she heads in a different direction.

"Yeah I'll see you in Art, later Sakura." Ino says walking with Ten-Ten.

"A-Alright we can head to AP Algebra II then." Hinata says as we slowly walk towards the classroom.

"Hinata your late!" the teacher says.

"I-I'm sorry Ibiki-Sensei!" Hinata exclaims as she quickly makes her way towards the back.

"And who are you?" Ibiki asks as he stares me down.

"Sakura." I respond with equal glare in my eyes as I stare at him.

"Go sit next to Hyuuga Neji." Ibiki says pointing to a boy with long brown hair, and pale eyes.

As I make my way over to him I see Hinata worriedly looking at me.

"Are you new here Haruno-San?" Neji asks as I sit down.

"Quite." I say quickly taking out my materials.

After I said that he just left me alone for the entire class.

Quickly as it started class had ended and Hinata and I made our way out of class.

"So is Neji your brother?" I ask her as we make our way to biology.

"N-No he's my cousin. I-I want to warn you about our biology teacher, he's quite...e-eccentric?" Hinata confirms.

"And who is this youthful blossom!" A boy with a bowl cut, bushy brows, and wearing spandex asks, well more like exclaims but you know.

"LEE! Oh hey Sakura, you on your way to Biology right? Well let me drag him with me towards History and I'll see you at gym!" Ten-Ten says dragging Lee.

"Bye Ten-Ten! Lee-San!" I say waving to them as we enter the biology room.

"Ah hello, Haruno-Chan." A voice says from the desk.

Slowly turning I'm face to face with a man with spiky long black hair.

"Um, hi?" I respond still considering the fact that he called me Haruno-Chan instead of Haruno-San.

"Very well, Hinata go sit down, Sakura why don't you sit next to Aburame Shino." the man says, "Oh and I'm Uchiha Madara. You can call me Madara though."

"Of course Madara-Sensei." I say turning around and sitting next to the boy with sunglasses.

"Hello Aburame-San." I say politely sitting down.

"Hello." He responds quietly.

 _(Sasuke's POV)_

"Make way! Sasuke's coming!" A random voice from in front of me calls.

As everyone parts I notice a pink streak just standing there.

"Move bitch!" Ami snarls at her.

"Why?" She glares before turning to her phone.

"Because Sasuke-Kun needs space!" Ami says.

"You. What's your name." I ask her as she looks up.

"None of your business, now let me type a long angry text." She says returning to her phone.

"Pay attention when someone's talking to you." I say.

"So who are you now?" She responds putting her phone away.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Who are you." I say.

"You don't need to know my name Uchiha. I'll be here for two years, plus I liked Otogakure better." she retorts glaring at me.

"WAIT! How could you talk to Sasuke-Kun like that. He deserves more respect than you do peasant." Ami says glaring at her.

"Uchiha doesn't need my respect. I liked Itachi better, or maybe Obito, possibly Shisui. Dang I'd even go for Madara." she responds closing the office doors.

How does she know them, Obito and Itachi are in Ame, and Shisui is normally in Konoha...Madara? Isn't he dead?

"Sasuke-Kun!" A crowd of fangirls suddenly screech.

God damn, let me go.

"Hey teme!" A blonde haired idiot exclaims waving at me.

"Dobe." I respond getting out of the grasps of the girls.

"Come on let's go to class! I need to see Hinata soon!" Naruto yells out dragging me to our lockers.

"Let me go I need to get my books." I say twisting out of his reach and opening my locker and packing all of my materials into my bag.

"See ya later teme, I need to head to gym!" Naruto says waving at me.

"Good riddance." I say heading to my AP Algebra II class.

Opening the door and sitting in the back I quickly open my book and glance out the window.

As all the students filed in I barely noticed anything.

"Alright class! Open up to page 29, do questions 1-43 odds only." Ibiki shouts as he enters the room and writes the assignment on the chalkboard.

A few moments later the door opened again.

"Hinata you're late!" Ibiki shouts as he looks at her.

As everyone turns to her I gasp slightly. Because right next to her was the pink haired girl.

As Hinata walks to her seat I see Ibiki ask who this girl is.

"Sakura." I hear faintly.

I smirk, Sakura.

"Go sit next to Hyuuga Neji." Ibiki says pointing to Neji.

I watch as she sits next to him. As they exchange words something in my heart tugged.

God damn feelings.

* * *

Hi! I'm theresaKUN if you don't know, and uh my writing isn't as good as it probably should be so that's why I need you to help me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed! And my update schedule is all over the place so I might just update one chapter per month if not possibly two.

R&R

-Eraseth


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Konoha High! Where Sakura hates Sasukes entire being, and Sasuke loves Sakura with all his heart he kills Ami. I'm joking, though the part with Sakura hating Sasuke is true. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Alright today we're assigning partners for your biology report." Madara says taking out a sheet of paper. As he calls out names I barely recognize any of them, "Shino and Sakura!" my eyes raise slightly as I hear my name.

"I guess were partners, why? Because Uchiha-Sensei assigned us together." Shino says.

"Of course." I respond nodding at him.

Working quickly and quietly ignoring all comments towards us, and only speaking when needed we finished the project before class ended.

"It was nice working with you Haruno-San, why? Because that's why we finished." Shino says turning to me.

"Yeah, hope to work with you again sometime." I say politely smiling before giving Madara the paper and walking out the door.

"H-Hey Sakura, how did you do on your report?" Hinata asks as we walk up the stairs towards AP French.

"Hello Hinata, and you must be Haruno Sakura, I am Sarutobi Kurenai and I am your AP French teacher. You may call me Kurenai-Sensei." Kurenai says nodding at me.

"That is right, where shall I sit Kurenai-Sensei?" I ask as Hinata leaves my side to go sit by a boy with hair that looks like a pineapple.

"How about right next to Choji." (Is that how you spell it?) Kurenai says pointing to a large boy eating chips.

"Hai." I say walking over to him.

As class continues I notice that the bag of chips are my favorite flavor.

"Excuse me Akimichi-san may I have a chip? Those are my favorite flavor." I say pointing to his chips.

"Really?" He whispers quickly giving me one before continuing to crunch on his.

"Yep!" I say smiling.

 _Ring, Ring!_

"Alright, class dismissed!" Kurenai says opening the door as the students start to crowd out towards their next class.

"Bye Akimichi-San!" I exclaim before following Hinata to Art.

"B-Be careful, we have two teachers but they both fight." Hinata says opening the door.

"Thanks Hinata I'll keep in mind." I respond smiling.

 ** _That reminds you of Sasori and Deidara doesn't it._**

 _Of course._

When I walk in the room I quickly gasp at the sight before me.

"Sakura!"(Chan, un. Hime) a red head and long haired blond exclaims jumping towards me.

"Sasori? Deidara? What are you doing here?" I ask shocked.

"That's -sensei to you Sakura-Chan, un." Deidara says winking.

"Leader-Sama wants us all out of the base...that's why." Sasori replies.

"Oh not because you just knew I happened to be going here?" I retort rolling my eyes.

"Of course not. Un!" Deidara exclaims.

"I'll just go sit down." I say turning around and walking towards Hinata.

"D-Do you know them?" Hinata asks me.

"Somewhat. You could say that." I reply.

"Alright class! Un! Today we're painting! Un!" Deidara exclaims handing each of us a piece of paper and watercolor set.

"We're watercoloring." Sasori says blandly handing each of us three brushes. Skinny, regular, and thick.

As we all get started I get out a pencil to sketch out what I want. _Perfect!_ Quickly grabbing the thick brush I quickly wet it with water and dip it in the red paint.

 _~Several Minutes Later~_

Done, finally! I quickly wash off my brushes and close my watercolor case. Looking at my painting my heart quickly swells with pride, its of Team Dosu and me in one corner, Team Taka and me in another corner, the Sand Siblings and me in another, and finally the Akatsuki in the last corner. I quickly look to the middle where a circle is, and inside the circle is of me and Father. I smile and quickly put my items away and put the painting on a drying rack.

"Hey Sakura!" A blonde girl says as she sits next to me.

"Oh hey Ino, sorry I didn't say hi to you before!" I say apologizing.

"It's fine, I was busy anyway and I didn't notice you come in, or you were there, either way!" Ino says smiling.

"H-Hello Ino." Hinata says waving slightly before returning to her watercolor piece.

"Beautiful why are you talking to Ugly?" An all too familiar voice says.

"Ugly?! Why you calling Sakura ugly?" Ino exclaims at Sai.

"Hey InkBoi, how you doing." I respond putting a hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her down.

"Y-You two know each other?" Hinata questions looking up.

"Yeah, I mean we met a few years ago, and we kept calling each other names so we decided we had to pick one and so he calls me Ugly I call him InkBoi." I say.

"That's doesn't really explain that much..." Ino says sweatdropping.

"It's enough for you to know." I say smiling.

"Bye Ugly." Sai says walking away.

"Bye InkBoi." I respond while turning to Ino.

"Sooo got any sights on anyone?" Ino says.

"No. I find it unnecessary to love someone." I say snorting.

"Really? Most girls would say Sasuke." Ino says looking at me.

"Who needs that arrogant bastard when I already have people who want me." I shrug grabbing my books and shoving it in my backpack.

"Not even Sasori-Sensei, or Deidara-Sensei?" Ino asks pointing at the pair.

"Ew! What no why would I date my brother-like figures?" I ask so confused.

"Wait, you're siblings with them?" Ino says.

"No! They're like my brothers, I've known them for most of my life." I say looking at them remembering all the times I stayed in Amegakure with the Akatsuki.

"Did you hear? Some girl talked down Sasuke-Kun, I wasn't there to beat her up though!" Some girl says not so quietly.

"I know right! Some other girl says.

"Gossipers, always lurking around somewhere...anyway about clubs, why don't you join cheer with me! I'm sure you're flexible." Ino says looking at the girls then snapping her head back to look at me.

"Sure, I mean I've done gymnastics, and I took a class for contortion so why not." I say remembering the classes that I took with Kabuto.

"Really!?" Ino exclaims grasping my hands, "You'll do it!?"

"Sit down Yamanaka." Sasori says looking at her.

"Hai!" She says dropping in the seat.

"I guess." I respond shrugging.

 _Ring!_

"Alright class dismissed! Un!" Deidara says pushing everyone out the door.

"I have gym now, see you at lunch Ino!" I say as I drag Hinata towards the gymnasium.

"W-Wait Sakura! I-I'll meet you there, just give me a second." Hinata says before looking towards one specific area, as I look I see a blonde haired boy with the Uchiha.

"Alright meet you there." I say before letting go of her arm and sprinting to the gym.

"Ah my youthful blossom! You have arrived!" Lee says as I open the door.

"Hello Lee-San!" I say smiling at him before I'm dragged by the arm.

"Come Sakura! Let's get changed." Ten-Ten says dragging me towards the changing rooms. "Where's Hinata?"

"She told me to leave, I think she's going to talk to some blonde boy with whiskers." I respond.

"Oh she's probably saying hi to her crush. His name is Naruto. She's been pursuing him since...forever!" Ten-Ten exclaims throwing her hands up.

"Hmm." I say as we walk out in our gym clothes. "I mean I guess that's better entertainment than dreaming about my dad eating puppies."

"Wait what?!" Ten-Ten exclaims looking back at you.

"Yeah I have several dreams about living in an alternate universe where we're ninjas and my dad is secretly a psychopath after eyes and such, and he eats a puppy in one of them." I explain remembering the one dream just about him eating a puppy.

"That is...I can't even.." Ten-Ten says shaking her head.

"Neither can I." I respond laughing.

"Hello my youthful students!" A guy looking real similar to Lee announces as we all gather round. "I am Guy-Sensei!"

"Uh.." I say.

"You'll get used to it." Ten-Ten replies.

"20 laps around the gym!" Guy says as we all comply.

"Hinata's not here yet." I say.

"Ooh do you think she's with Naruto and his shenanigans?" Ten-Ten asks giggling slightly.

"Let's hope not." I say.

"Yeah..." Ten-Ten agrees

"A-Ano, sorry I'm late." A familiar voice says as she enters the gym.

"30 laps for being late Hinata! How youthful!" Guy says as she goes to change.

"What an enigmatic teacher." I say sweatdropping as we come to a stop.

"Agreed." Ten-Ten says.

 _Ring, Ring!_

"Come on let's show you to the others." Ten-Ten says dragging me towards the lunch room as we walk away from the lockers.

"Sure. Why not." I respond.

 _ **'It's not like you need friends, you already do.'**_

 _'Exactly, but it isn't bad to eavesdrop on some news is it?'_

 ** _'Of course not...just make sure to report'_**

 _'Got it.'_

"So Ten-Ten, please do enlighten me with who you sit with." I say.

"Well Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Kiba." Ten-Ten responds.

"Good we're not sitting with the egotistical bitch." I say.

"Uh I think I forgot to mention that we also sit with Sasuk-"

"I'm out don't come looking for me." I say backing away.

"No wait Sak-"

I'm gone by the time Ten-Ten says my name.

"Stupid asshole and his stupid duckass hair." I mumble under my breath as I walk out to the gardens with my bento and phone. As I sit down I quickly eat.

 _K-in: Lol guess who just set his ass on fire_

 _Do-su: Shut up! It's not my fault!_

 _Za-ku: Actually it is_

 _Saku-ra: No way he actually did that!?_

 _K-in: You know it!_

 _Saku-ra: So guess who I met today_

 _Za-ku: Someone annoying_

 _Saku-ra: A fucking Uchiha, honestly four are bad but five! Dear Kami_

 _K-in: Lemme guess it's Itachi's younger brother_

 _Saku-ra: Yeah and save that the bitches that follow him are worthless sluts_

 _Do-su: Lol it can't be that bad can it?_

 _Saku-ra: I don't need anymore Uchiha's in my life, honestly handling Madara is enough_

 _Za-ku: Your dad misses you, so does Kabuto, creepy dragon guy_

 _Saku-ra: Come on Kabuto isn't that creepy_

 _K-in: Says you, you only like him because he's a childhood friend_

 _Saku-ra: Well so are you three, anyway gtg_

As I turn off my phone I come face to face with Sasuke.

"Uchiha." I hiss as I shove his face out of the vicinity

"Haruno." He responds.

I forgot that was my civilian last name Dad gave me.

"Why don't you go scurry back to your little table Uchiha." I say.

"Why don't you scurry back to your on life." He responds smirking.

"Hahaha you think you're funny don't you, well you're not. You're an egotistical bastard that if it weren't for my dad I would've ripped you to pieces." I say snarling.

"Well you're an annoyance." He responds turning away.

Oh my Kami he did not just say that. What kinda teen says an kiddy-like answer?

"Honestly he's a child." someone says from behind me.

"Understandable Shi-Kun." I respond not looking back.

"You have to understand Sakura I know you hate him, but at least give him a chance." Shisui responds.

"I already gave him his second chance, and he decided to forget me." I respond glaring at the ground.

"I-"

"Leave Shisui." I say before heading into the school.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for not updating before, I just had lots on my mind and some things happened and it was slightly stressful. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

-Eraseth


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Konoha High, where the pretty boys e- joking joking wrong anime. Anyway this chapter is completely not related to the entire story, also joking. It's just not part of the current storyline so do not be worried.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yadda yadda (Dang wish I did though)**

* * *

 _How ironic, isn't it funny that when you lie you tend to do something like play with your hair and all that crap. Isn't it funny that I am the only one who doesn't do that? Isn't it funny how you met me that summer in Konoha? Isn't it funny that you decided to forget me?_

 _"It'ss okay child he'll never undersstand." Father comforted me._

 _"I-I liked him! And he w-went and forgot me." I say breaking into tears_

 _"And he never desserved ssomeone sso sspecial." he responds bringing me into his embrace._

 _"Papa? Do I lie?" I ask him._

 _"It dependss doessn't it?" he says._

 _"I guess." I respond._

 _"Heartless."_

 _"Spoiled."_

 _"Am I really heartless?" I ask father._

 _"Do you believe them?" he responds._

 _"No." I say eyes shining._

 _"Then you're not heartlesss."_

 _The wind rustles in the trees causing petals to fall into the chilly air._

 _"No one is truly without fault Toneri."_

 _"Then why is it you crushed that free petal."_

 _"Because I am trapped within."_

 _"Then are you spoiled?"  
_

 _"No. I am only one."_

 _"You never understood did you?"_

 _"I only saw Indra once, and you got mad."_

 _"You're reborn, again aren't you."_

 _"Always."_

 _"You're going to be reincarnated aren't you Indra."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Always with the monosyllable words."_

 _"And you'll be reborn again and again."_

 _"It is a curse."_

 _"Why didn't you accept to get the curse removed?"_

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _"A web of lies is what I've spun, and soon the game will begin._

(Sakura's POV)

Walking back into the school I quickly make my way towards Literature. As I sit down next to Hinata I quietly take out my phone.

 _Ka~rin: Guess who just came back from detention!_

 _Suige~tsu: We had to bust you out_

 _Ka~rin: Oh shut up!_

 _Ju~ugo: Sakura how is Konoha?_

 _Sak~ura: Terrible, honestly met another Uchiha who doesn't remember me, and he has a pole stuck up his ass._

 _Suige~tsu: All of them do, so which one? Lemme guess~!_

 _Ka~rin: It's probably Sasuke_

 _Suige~tsu: Dang it woman! Let me answer at least once._

 _Sak~ura: Correct! And he's probably leaving for Oto next year so be prepared and do a favor for me Karin, be a 'fangirl' I want to see him suffer underneath the love of Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu don't get jealous_

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." Our teacher announces as he comes in. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, call me Kakashi-Sensei. Here's a worksheet finish it and that's all."

"What a loser." I whisper under my breath.

"Hehe." Hinata says as she hands me a worksheet.

 ** _'WTF is this shit. This is simple.'_**

 _'I know.'_

I quickly finish the worksheet rest my head upon my arms. As I look up I'm greeted by silence, I look at Kakashi who's reading some perverted book, ew. Grabbing my bag I stand up and put the worksheet on his desk and walk out.

"Hey Sasori-Nii-Sama, Deidara-Nii-Sama." I say entering their classroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Sasori asks.

"Um class is boring and I decided to ditch it here?" I say shrugging.

"Fine just don't get in the way of these classes please." Sasori says.

"It's only the first day and he's already stressed." I say giggling to Deidara.

"Yeah." He says chuckling.

 _Ring, Ring!_

"Anyway got to go to History!" I say running out of the classroom and bolting to History.

"Where did you go Sakura?" Ten-Ten asks as I sit down next to her and Hinata.

"Just got bored of Literature." I say laughing.

"O-Oh is that why you left?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. So who's our teacher for History?" I ask.

"Good afternoon class please turn to page 34. Oh and I'm Asuma-Sensei." Asuma says as we all turn the pages.

As always I finish, so I just grab my phone.

 _K-in: Lol dear Kami, I just witnessed the most hilarious thing ever._

 _Saku-ra: WHat!? I wanna know, because I'm not there!_

 _Do-su: We just saw Team Taka screaming and running across the field to escape from your dad._

 _Saku-ra: Dad? I haven't talked to him in a while_

 _Za-ku: He's really upset, so we decided not to ask him any questions during class cause he seemed like he was out to kill._

 _Saku-ra: Well Sasuke's going to Oto next year, be prepared and make sure that Suigetsu doesn't get jealous_

 _Ring,Ring!_

"Alright Sakura let's go to geometry!" Ten-Ten says grabbing my hand and pulling me and Hinata out of the door. As we all sit down the door busts open.

"Hello DEGENERATES! I am Anko your geometry teacher, fall out of line and I'll send you to Ibiki." She says passing our notebooks.

"Wow, uh?" I say.

"Alright! Write down in your notebooks what's on the board and then I'll assign homework!" Anko says as we all get to work.

"Is Anko-Sensei always this strict?" I ask Hinata in a low voice.

"Well after she was trained her trainer left her to fend for herself." Hinata says quietly.

"Ah I see. Who was her trainer?" I ask as I finish up the notes and write down the homework assignment.

"I think his name was Orokimiru?"

"Orokimiru?" That sounds familiar, it sounds like OROCHIMARU!? "No way, Anko-Sensei was taught by Orochimaru?" I mumble under my breath.

"Alright class dismissed!" Anko calls out.

"I'll catch up with you I need to go ask something." I say as I wave to Hinata and Ten-Ten.

"Kay! See you Sakura!" Ten-Ten says taking Hinata and running out the door.

"Excuse me Anko-Sensei, was Orochimaru your trainer?" I ask as she erases the notes on the board.

"Yeah that snake was. What's it to you?" Anko responds

"Do you happen to know why he left?" I ask.

"To take care of his kid. I cared about her, but he didn't want her in his business." Anko says shrugging.

"Of course Father would do that wouldn't he? He only wants the best for me." I say. "Thank you Anko-Sensei." Walking out of the door and towards Calculus.

"Hello class I am your teacher Shiranui Genma, today I'm handing out a worksheet for you to finish for homework and some notes for you to copy down." Genma says as he passes out sheets of paper.

"H-Hey Sakura, come sit by me and Ten-Ten." Hinata says as I sit down.

"So we can join clubs after school, which one are you going to join?" Ten-Ten asks.

"I don't know maybe cheerleading with Ino, maybe Student Council with Hinata, heck I might even join the Sports Club with you Ten-Ten." I say as I start on the notes.

"Dang that's a lot of clubs to choose from." Naruto says from infront of us.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata whispers her face heating up.

"Yo Hina!" Naruto says.

"Focus on your work Uzumaki." Genma says handing us worksheets.

"Got it Genma-Sensei!" Naruto says turning around before giving a wink to Hinata.

"He seems confident." I say to Ten-Ten.

"He is, soccer captain, and in the football and basketball team." Ten-Ten responds.

"That's a lot, even if I took a lot of extra-curricular sports when I was younger." I say thinking back.

"Really? Than you'll do great." Ten-Ten says as we both begin the worksheets.

"Honestly, I feel as if I can do most of the clubs if I think about it." I say as I finish.

"Y-You finish your work quick Sakura." Hinata says as I lean back.

"Huh, I guess I already covered all of this when I was in Suna." I say.

"Alright class dismissed!" Genma says as the bell rings.

"Well I think I'll join Student Council, I mean that way I can put some of my qualities to good use." I say as we walk down the hallways.

"Well Hinata's in Student Council so you can just follow her." Ten-Ten says as she waves goodbye before walking in a different direction.

"A-Ano, I think I can get someone to help you with everything, I'll get you the form just wait here." Hinata says before walking in the door.

"What are you doing here." a cold and distant voice asks.

"I don't know Sasuke, why don't you tell me why I'm here in Konoha again." I say looking up at him.

 _ **'Damn our shortness!'**_

 _'Yes I know, now be quiet'_

"What do you mean?" Sasuke says looking at me weirdly.

"H-Hey Sakura I got your form." Hinata says stepping out of the room.

"Thanks Hinata. See you Sasugay." I say smirking as I walk away.

* * *

Yeah I know the chapters seem to get shorter but it's all for future chapters sake. Welcome to 2019! Hope you had a good holiday and enjoyed the chapter. Love you all!

-Eraseth


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Konoha High where Sakura is busy trying to solve her way out of her predicaments, and Sasuke's being an forgetful, arrogant prick. Of course sprinkle some fluff and a little hate and you got Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

What does she mean, stupid girl, with her annoying voice. Voice. Her voice!

(Sakura's POV)

"I got it, I'll keep your brother safe...Yeah yeah whatever you owe me Weasel...Yes I mean your dango, what else?" I say into the phone before exiting the call. "Let's go home shall we." walking towards my motorcycle, quickly strapping on the helmet I ignite the engine and speed away **(LOL I don't have a motorcycle, so I don't really know how to drive it...)**

"Damn traffic. Damn Konoha. Damn bet I made. Damn...I'm talking to myself again." I say to myself as a lone tear makes it's way done my cheek.

"Tadaima." I mumble as I take off my shoes.

"Welcome back Sakura." a voice says from my couch.

"Huh?!" I quickly peer around the corner of my kitchen to see-

"Oh Kami-Sama." I groan as I grab my ruler from my bag.

"Yo." Kisame says raising his hand in greeting.

"Goddammit! Go back to Ame. I don't want you here!" I say kicking him in the side.

"Ack! Don't kick your older brother!" Kisame exclaims as he struggles to get up.

"You're not my older brother...not technically." I say continuing to kick him.

"How rude!" Kisame says glaring at me.

"I have no respect for my elder currently on the floor bawling." I say laughing at him.

"..." Kisame gets up and brushes the dust off his clothing before walking towards the window.

"Come back here you coward!" I yell at him as I kick his sorry-ass out the window. "Actually, never mind! Don't come back here!" quickly closing the window and locking all doors and windows accessible to get inside I get ready for bed.

(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)

 _ **'Wake up.'**_

 _ **'Wake up.'**_

 _'...Is your life bent on making mine miserable...'_

 ** _'You know it!'_**

 _'Whatever. I'm getting up.'_

Stretching I quickly get ready and grab my school bag and head out the door towards my motorcycle.

 _Suige~tsu: HAHAHHA! LMFAO DIE WITCH! DIE_

 _Ka~rin: SHUT UP!_

 _Sak~ura: Explanation?_

 _Ju~ugo: Karin chocked on a fly_

 _Sak~ura: Oh_

Laughing at their antics I quickly board my motorcycle and speed off towards school.

"Hey Sakura!" Ten-Ten shouts as she spots me.

"Hey." I say parking my motorcycle and taking off my helmet.

"Damn girl, nice ride!" Ino remarks pointing to my motorcycle.

"Thanks. Dad told me that if I wanted to survive the world I should at least have a sick ride." I say remembering his words.

"L-Let's get to class." Hinata says as we all walk in.

"Honestly, who doesn't like Edward!" One girl exclaims.

"But what about Sasuke-Kun?" Another says.

"They're both so sparkly though!" another gushes.

"Are they seriously fangirling over Edward Cullen and Sasuke Uchiha?" Ten-Ten asks looking at them.

"Blegh, at least I have Sai, and I'm not fangirling over some sparkly fictional character." Ino says smirking.

"A-Actually before you dated Sai you used to have a crush on Edward." Hinata pipes up.

"H-Hey!" Ino says waving her arms.

"Hey Ugly, Ino." Sai says coming up to us.

"Hello Inkboi." I say twitching slightly.

"So are we ready to conquer the day and possibly find a love interest?" Ten-Ten says nudging me in the shoulder.

"Har har." I say jokingly as we make our way to morning classes.

"S-So have you decided your club?" Hinata asks as we make our way to Ibiki-Sensei's class.

It wasn't very empty but it wasn't full either, students were making small talk.

"Alright Hinata, I'll talk to you after class." I say walking towards my seat.

"Good morning Haruno-San." Neji says politely.

"Good morning Hyuuga-San." I say bowing before sitting down.

 ** _'We have biology with Mada-'_**

 _'WE HAVE BIOLOGY WITH MADARA! AS OUR SENSEI! No wonder he called us Haruno-Chan.'_

 ** _'Dang, I guess we were blinded with seething anger that we didn't notice a past lover.'_**

 _'Stop, this is my last life, let me live it how I want.'_

 ** _'You're going to get yourself killed!'_**

 _'No, I'm not.'_

 _RING,RING!_

Quickly gathering my things I walk out towards biology.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan." Madara says smiling at me.

"Hello, Aradam." I say under my breath. As I look to his face I see his eyes widening.

Classes went on, and before I know it, it's lunch.

 _K-in: Creepy dragon guy, following me until I die! Creepy dragon guy, watching until I cry._

 _Saku-ra: Is there a reason for this?_

 _Do-su: Yeah..._

 _Za-ku: Also when you come over for Winter Break we got you a nice present._

 _K-in: Hey! Don't spoil the present!_

 _Do-su: What's the use of a surprise present if the person knows they get a present._

 _Za-ku: We got you your own first edition, signed copy of Cyanide Roses._

 _Saku-ra: No way! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
_

 _K-in: We have to go, have fun in Wimp Land!_

 _Saku-ra: GODDAMMIT_

As I put my phone away I grab my bento and walk over to the garden.

"Kura-Kura!" A child-like voice calls out just as I was about to take a bite of my food.

"Goddammit. Go back to Ame!" I whine as Tobi makes his way towards me.

"Kura-Kura! Did you miss us?" Tobi exclaims rubbing his mask on my face.

"No...wait did you say 'us'?" I say pushing him away.

"Hello Sakura." a black and white man says grabbing Tobi by his hood.

"Zetsu-San. Mind telling me why you're here in Konoha?" I ask taking more bites out of my lunch, which may I remind you almost was paused from two disturbing people.

"Because...Tobi wanted to see Kura-Kura!" Tobi says breaking free from Zetsu.

"Because we were doing a mission. Honestly." Zetsu says.

"Okay good, cause you're leaving now. Bye bye!" I say sweetly putting the lid on my bento box and standing up.

"Nooooo! TObi is good boy!" Tobi says trying to break free from Zetsu, again.

"Oh lookie here, the bell rang! Goodbye!" I scream, running towards the school building.

"Hey Sakura, you didn't sit with us today, again." Ten-Ten says coming up to greet me.

"Hey." I respond, blandly looking at the people behind her.

* * *

Heyo, it's a short chapter, and I ran into some problems...One of them is that I forgot that I changed my email for FanFiction, and uh I couldn't log in because I was being an idiot. I hoped you enjoyed either way though! I also changed my username

-Eraseth


End file.
